Dawn's End (BASED OFF OF THE IMMORTAL INSTRUMENTS, NOT HUSH, HUSH)
by BeyondDarkLights
Summary: Vaya Renes, High Priestess of The White Mountains pack, receives a warning from one of history's most feared Demons. Iblis, the Devil who murdered an entire royal realm, has a new name on the top of his hit list. And it very well happens to be her. So, she has a choice. Either wait until the Devil finds her, or beg for help from the one pack she was raised to hate...
1. Prologue

_In a world within our own, Vaya Renes, The High Priestess of the battling Lycan pack, The White Mountains, receives a warning from one of history's most feared Demons, in his effort to escape his oppressor._

 _Iblis, the Devil who murdered an entire royal realm, has a new name on the top of his hit list. And it very well happens to be her. As Vaya goes into hiding, turning her back on her religiously fanatic past, she begins to settle into the comfortable and free life of a human. Until she starts having terrible visions of the World's End. When the abandoned and mysterious mansion she dwells in starts revealing secrets of her dark and dangerous heritage, Vaya has to make a life or death decision._

 _Either wait until the Devil finds her, or beg for help from the one pack she was raised to hate, The Black Mountains._

 _Every step she takes, she uncovers not only why all the answers she needs point to a despised Alpha, but just exactly why Satan wants her dead..._

 ** _Prologue_**

The man in the center of the room grimaced. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt and black pants, and his sleeves were rolled up as he held a glowing white orb that stretched to the size of a beachball. His youthful features were not a reflection of his age. Because behind him, his white wings folded gently against his back. This angel was ancient.

His surroundings were an immensely large library, and the room's elegantly designed walls coiled far, far up into a glass dome, that let in no sunlight from the outside world.

Behind the man, in the entrance to the dark library, stood a boy, no younger than fourteen. His gaze was set intently on the orb that illuminated the mysterious features of everything and everyone in the room. Brushing his black hair out of the way of his blue, nearly obsidian colored eyes, he silently crept forward, trying to capture the images in the orb more clearly. The angel which held it, was not yet aware of the dangerous secrets that slipped into the boy's mind.

As both were lured in by the orb's call, it pulsed erratically, zooming into a scene inside of a cabin which, at the present time, was being lighted by the morning rays of the sun. As peaceful as it might of seemed at the moment, it all quickly changed as a large red stained bed came into view. In a flash, two bloodied bodies laid in it, while a tiny figure screamed and cried, kneeling at the foot of the bed. The child itself was still beautiful in such a horrifying moment, her hair flowing to the floor, the hue of diamonds and sand in the summer, her skin as pale as winter

snow, her eyes the depth of the most alluring ocean. Her lips tinted a light orange, reflected against the royal colors of Zamravna, the Kingdom of Nephilim.

" _...mommy... daddy..."_ s he rocked against the marble floor, sobbing.

A woman ran in, and stopped in revoltment at the murderous sight. But in the woman's point of view, the second she had seen the bodies, her attention was drawn in by the open window, which seals were stained in red blood. Not hand marks. Claw marks.

The woman gasped. " _Eralavaia_! Get away from that place!"  
Running to the child, she dragged her away from the room, away from the window, which now,

a creature began to crawl through.

It had no eyes, yet it turned toward them in hunger, and growled. It's bare skin wrinkled as it crouched, and sprang at the two females.

The child screamed, and held up her hands, and a bolt of lightning flew at the demon, mid air. As the electricity hit the demon, it was hit back against the far wall in the room. It snarled and wiggled as it got on its feet, opened its mouth and spewed bits of Evil and Darkness, who, like leeches, grabbed onto the screaming child, tearing at her skin.

As the Darkness suddenly grew teeth, it bit her.  
The globe went white, and the boy gasped, alarming the angel.

Realizing his mistake, he backed away, but not before the angel whirled around, dropping the orb to the ground as it shattered. He had the boy wrung by the neck of his shirt, pulling him close.

"Grandfather, please!" the boy pleaded. "I just wanted to see her!"

The angel's face softened for a moment, then grew strict once again. "Do you realize what you've done? You have put my allegiance in suspicion! No other soul was supposed to see that!" he nearly screamed. "I am to protect Her!"

"You are not her Guardian! I am!" the boy yelled, squirming out of his grandfather's grip. In a second, the boy's skin burned brightly, as if he was on fire. As the smell of burning flesh filled the room, the angel gently let go, and gaped at the unbelievable sight.

Dropping to the floor, the boy grunted, but his skin no longer burned. He had no wounds, and didn't seem to be in pain. His skin glowed a slight orange, but his clothes were covered in scorch marks.

The boy's dark eyes glinted as he looked up. _"No more secrets..."_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER |

 **13 years later...**

~oOo~

Vaya Renes, High Priestess of the White Mountains Pack and Lusitania, kneeled in the morning light under the holy statue of Diana, the Moon Goddess of Fate, Right Hand of the Holy God, Elyon. The cathedral was silent, despite the quiet whispering of her morning prayers. She could hear the voices of the needy gathering outside the door, but she refused to acknowledge the creations before she gave thanks to her creator.

" _...to the evil spirits which enter in darkness, to thou, I refuse to bow. Before me, every given day, lay a choice of Life or Death. Should I choose Life, the offer you have given all, may I live it righteously from when light kisses the sky, until the sun sets..."_

An aching pierced her chest, as she heard a child crying behind the glass doors. Sighing, she continued to lift up her hands in praise, and tears filled her eyes as she felt incredibly guilty. She loved her people, but her undying appreciation to Elyon went far past that border.

" _... but if I choose Death, then curse me God, with a punishment so great I would never turn to darkness in all eternity, from when I die and enter your realm, until my soul rests in your eternal embrace. So help me God. Remember your promise to your children. And bless my people forever and ever..."_

Her words slipped out of her mouth like flowing water, and she breathed in the air of the heavens, and felt the immortal fire in her soul, and blessed the earth which held her high.

Standing up, she spoke aloud, "Blessed meet, Blessed part, and blessed return again, my Lord."

"Thank " she began, but the sound of the Captain of the Holy Guard interrupted her. He was yelling, as usual. She heard a woman's voice, no, her _c_ _ry..._ A nd then she felt it most. The pain. An aura slammed into her, his name was Rosario, a little boy of six years old. She instantly knew what was wrong with the stranger screaming outside. She apologized to her God, and ran through the dark cathedral, blowing out the candles as she went.

Throwing open the door, Captain Damarius' back blocked her view from the long line of the sick. "If you have no relation to the White Mountain Pack, you are not permitted to " his voice was raised so high it echoed in the halls behind her.

"Damarius!" she silenced him. "Do not stop them from coming from me. I can feel their pain..."

Her soldier turned toward her, a look of anguish and frustration upon his face. "But, High Priestess... you do not know them... they are not of"

Lifting her hand, he stopped immediately. "Which is exactly why they must come to me..." she pleaded.

"Yes, My Lady," he said, looking down. Damarius had been in her service since she was fourteen years old, and he had never disagreed with her, always obeying. This was why she cared for him so dearly. The familiar sense of shame drifted into his silver and blue aura.

She put her hand on his arm, "Thank you, My Warrior," she finished.

Nodding, he stepped aside, giving way to her first patient. The forest shielded everyone from the brunt of the sun, and small rays of light shot down on the crowd. Specifically on the small boy she envisioned in the chapel. The mother, she assumed, holding him was bawling, but now loud enough to cover the whimpers of the child in her arms. Darkness surrounded the area above his stomach, and unlike everyone around her, she could see the black tendrils feeding off his pain and fear.

It was like this for everyone she had healed over the years. Sons of ' _Iiblis_ had released nests of evil that would travel for years and leach onto the innocent, thriving off agony. This flock of darkness latched onto the boy, frantic and confused at the sound of her voice. It knew who she was. And so did its master, who she could tell was watching her. She would of gave pity to the thing had it not been branded with the name of her nemesis.

Lifting her head, she acknowledged the mother. "Please, give him to me..."

The mother had ceased her sobs long enough to take a breath and hand him over to Vaya. The High Priestess set him on the ground, and to distract him, she pulsed a call to the Earth, which responded by sprouting wild poppies around the boy, from a color range of a burning red to the deepest blue. Some of the bystanders gasped, and others tried to come closer, despite Damarius' warning glare.

"Wow...", the child wheezed, but smiled at the glowing flowers.  
She chuckled. "How are you, little Rosario?" she asked, catching his attention.

His bright green eyes widened in curiosity. But Vaya was in awe of his innocent spirit, his youthful face and figure. Just a little child. Children were precious to the Lycans, even though they reproduced faster than humans. She could tell Rosario was precious to God, as all children were.

"You know my name... how?" He whispered.

She raised her eyebrows humorously, and said thoughtfully, "If I remember right, a certain Goddess seems quite fond of you, and told me I'd better take care of you..."

He laughed, and she used this as her opportunity to tear the darkness off of him. It cowered and scraped at her hand, afraid and terrified. But as she comforted the little boy, soothing his internal wounds with ancient songs of Before, the Darkness did something she had never seen before. It spilled out of her clenched hand, despite her efforts to keep it contained, gripped her finger, and bit her.

Using every bit of strength left, she held in a yelp of pain as it sunk its teeth into her, and fed.

" _I_ _t should be dead,"_ The High Priestess though franticly. She looked at it, in horror. It's attention was toward her, gazing in lust as it held on. Damarius put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to reality.

"Is there something wrong, My Lady?" He hesitated only when she looked slowly up into the crowd before her.

" _...show yourself, devil..."_ s he whispered.

Vaya tensed, and let the boy go, who by now was laughing and praising Elyon, for his pain was gone. Rosario leaped up, kissing her on the forehead, blessing her, and ran to his smiling mother.

Vaya held her breath, as her blood was invisibly drained, and watched the boy, and his mother escorted out of the chapel property by guards. At first, she didn't notice, but now she could see why Damarius had been so strict. The Lycans that led the boy away were not her Holy Guard. They were soldiers of Black Mountains pack, for when they walked, Vaya could see the spot behind a young man's ear. There, a brand was scorched into his skin, but ever so delicately. Three peaks and the North Star.

"Damarius..." she wheezed. "...How many members of that pack are still here?"

Her Warrior glanced at the crowd, and squinted at the shifting sunlight above. "None. They all just left with the boy... perhaps Alpha Theoduce thought we would punish them for trespassing?"

"Or maybe " she paused as she got up, " they were desperate, because he is a very special boy."

Damarius stepped forward, ready to call her other guards. "We should stop them at the border. Demand them of their reasons."

"No, no..." she whispered. "Let them go. No need to provoke the enemy. We certainly don't need that oaf of a Alpha wanting to start another war..." she mentioned Alpha Theoduce with disgust.

But Vaya said nothing more as she healed over a hundred Lycans that day, all while the Darkness fed off of her anger and pain, growing as his brothers joined him.

~oOo~

After the moon rose into the sky, her Warrior had stopped her as she retreated to her dwelling. The people had left, and the chapel was illuminated in white light, shining above Damarius and Vaya.

He held out an arm which she knew was covered in scars, but his armor and black long sleeved shirt hid them, and pressed against her abdomen, blocking her way. He eyed her warily. "What happened today?"

She took a deep breath in order to retain her distress, and sighed. " _I_ _need to pray..._ "

"No, you need to tell me the truth," he wasn't letting her go until she said something reasonable. She was in desperate need of healing, but clearing her head, Vaya understood what she needed to do.

"I need you to call a meeting with the Elders, as soon as possible. As early as first daylight tomorrow... something's wrong. Very wrong..."

Pushing him aside, she ran into the chapel, and downstairs, prying the Darkness off as she went. Because something had showed up behind that crowd. The High Priestess saw the growing power of Evil, something Vaya was supposed to be able to control.

She had seen a demon.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ||  
~oOo~

Though prayer had helped, bits of Evil still had leached onto her the night before. She had collapsed onto her bed with exhaustion, and dreamed of monsters. The face in the crowd had been clinging onto the tree branches with its talons, upside down like a bat. It's wrinkly blue skin was decaying and infested with maggots, and its smile at her revealed rows of yellow, sharp teeth. It was a nightmare come true. But it's eyes struck her most. Such a vibrant beautiful blue, the color of the ocean. But she knew better that it was only a reflection of the hottest flames in Hades.

Sunlight streamed into her room, but the absence of the singing bluejays outside informed her that she was still dreaming. When she moved, the bite marks burned with pain. Wincing, she sat up and opened her eyes. A Son of Iiblis stood at the end of her bed. His beauty caught her off guard, sharp features, golden hair, and hazel eyes. He was dressed in black robes, but this wasn't what made her cautious. He was smiling at her, a smug and sneaky grin.

"I wasn't aware..." she glared at him, "...that you Abominations were able to enter dreams."

He let out a rumbling laugh, never taking his eyes of her. "Not enter, but create. We _Abominations_ , " he pronounced the name teasingly, "...as you call us, can do more than you could ever imagine."

Her gaze trailed down to the ring on his finger. A star, etched into obsidian. The Head Son. This was the most valued leader in Hades, and his lineage trailed back to the first born Son of Adam, the murderer. This man, was a descendant of Cain.

"No 'Hello', or kindness from a High Priestess?" he gaped, joking. "Show a little respect. We're both royals, no need for the informalities, my name is far to complicated to speak in full, but a peck on the cheek would certainly do."

 _Royals? The man is a lunatic,_ s he thought.

Vaya was already cautious in proceeding to rid him, but she remembered the Stories of Old. When Cain had killed Abel, the innocents blood had been fed to the earth, contacting Elyon tha , to his God. Abhorred by his punishment, Cain tried to reason with God. Because he did not willingly face the consequences, Elyon placed a mark upon Cain, a shield of protection so no harm or death would come upon him before his penalty was up.

Despite the warnings, Cain had produced children through a desert Nomad woman, but because he crossed his boundaries with the intimacy of the innocent, the mark fell upon his sons, who were quickly claimed by Satan. The Sons became immortal, and were influenced b _,_ , real power over them other than the somewhat fatherly way he raised them in Hades.

The Head Son was the firstborn of Cain. And his name was Enoch.

" , _E_ , " , " ' in the cities causing turmoil to innocent's? Doing something that might bring joy to that devil father of yours?" she spat out.

In a flash, he had crossed the room, and had his hand wrapped around her throat. So deathly quiet, he whispered. "That _t_ _hing_... is not my _f_ _ather,"_ h e said. "Make sure to know that, High Priestess."

She didn't cower or flinch, even though fear roared in her blood. She glared at him. "Why have you come here?" she smacked his hand away. "You know what? Don't answer that. Your job is to torment servers of Elyon. It's what you do for fun, no doubt, but why here?" Vaya asked. "Why in my dreams?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes, and for a moment her body shuddered in confusion of why such a creature could be able to experience such an emotion. His gaze softened once he saw how she gripped the covers of the bed.

"I did not come here to torment you, though I did come here in anger. Do not think that I am evil just because of the person I was raised by, My Queen."

Her temper flared. "Do not call me that! _I refuse to be exalt "_ she began to yell and stepped forward in opposition.

" _E_ _xalted instead of thy High and Mighty God,_ y es, yes. I see that you've become quite a head straight fanatic in your years of servitude, instead of a free willed, yet faithful Saint of Elyon."

Some of this, oddly struck true to a part of her, but she didn't let it show. "You talk recklessly against The Maker " she accused, pointing a finger at him. " And disrespectfully to one of his Servants."

He smirked. " _Queen..."  
_ "And blasphemy against me!" Now she felt pathetic.

Enoch stood very close to her, as she kept up her scolding. "You are merely a young twenty one year old girl with no idea what her future has instore for her," he leaned in and whispered, "One of the perks of being Head Son, you get into a lot of ancient secrets."

"Why should I trust you? You've killed millions through the years..." "I have killed no one in my lifetime."

She squinted as she studied him. "You serve him willingly. If you were _n_ _ot_ e vil, I am sure that a person would of done something about the situation if they were thousands of years old."

"I have never served him willingly. The chains he had bound to my father, are the same he has bound to me," he sighed. "I never saw my real father pass through the gates of Hell, but when I would look up, I never saw him enter Heaven. As long as his penalty lasts, I am imprisoned."

She let out a laugh, but there was no humor in it. "You seem to have a lot of freedom for someone so ' _bound'_. "

The High Priestess struggled to strike yet another one of his nerves, and this had only little effect. He seemed determined to convince her he was truthful.

"I have my ways of going about, but you forget that this is in a dream, not in real life," he shrugged.

Right then, she noticed something about Enoch. Unlike demons and Sons of Iiblis she had seen in visions before, no Darkness clinged to him. Even though he glided in the obsidian robes draped over his shoulders, no glinting red eyes looked back at her as Vaya's gaze roamed his figure.

"Enjoying the view?" a smile tugged at his lips.  
She stood up, and faced him squarely. "You need to tell me, why are you really here?"  
The Head Son bit his lip and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Vaya, you are in grave danger..." "What else is new?" she scowled.

He shook his head. "You need to listen and believe me. Today or tomorrow, you will be given the chance to leave this place. You need to take it. My Master is planning something. He has been for years, but its rolling into action now. The demon, yesterday, you saw it didn't you?"

She backed away in suspicion. "How do you know about that?"

"It is my brother, Jarach. He has been corrupted, but he is one of the many spies my Master will send until he chooses an assassin. He sought to kill you at birth, but you lived," he said in a rush. "You have been in his way for years, and he will kill you now because The End has begun."

. . " _W_ _h e n ?_ "

" _N o w_ , " , " , ' me, I assure you that," Enoch explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

His eyes were a reflection of the purest sky in all the earth when he smiled. "I have a humanity. This is my chance at forgiveness."

But the mood quickly changed as dark clouds formed at his feet, swallowing him up, and her mind began to fade as her conscience drifted back into reality.

" _I say to you today, Vaya Renes, if you do not leave this place before the Full Moon of Fate, your body will be desecrated before the world, and thrown into the Pit of Chains just as all the sacrificed Saints before you,"_ he proclaimed.

He looked at her with such compassion before he was surrounded in the Darkness, and bright sparks flew across the room.

"If Elyon can still hear me " he began before he was engulfed in soft flickering flames.

But the echo of the dream sounded in her mind as she woke up to the singing blue jays of the White Mountains pack in Lucrosif, Utah.

And his promise was clear just like the still small voice of God.

" _I will be praying for you..." ~oOo~_


End file.
